Gaiodiaz
"Untill you feel the sting of sand and blade, the taste of flesh and blood, you are less than a GLADIATOR!!"~ Gaiodiaz Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz (剣闘獣ゲオルディアス), Is the Gladiator Beast Doctore. Enslaved by Alexander, he is the highest ranked slave among the Gladiator Beast. He was once the highest Elite guard of the Emperor, thus causing the Emperors Death. No man could hope to take down Gaiodiaz there and back then no man could dream of it Either, He was a God. In present times he is a Gladiator that serves under Alexander and is sent to battle with the strongest. History 5 Milleniums ago, Gaiodaiz was named Spartacus and was taken by the city of Gordium to be a servent to the Emperor. Spartacus' poeple were used to the selection as the Emperor always homed in on their city when he needed a servent or guard. Spartacus was taken for his ability to set fires within a close proximity of himself when he builds friction. The Emperor planned to use Spatacus as a secret weapon, and while the worship seasions began, Spartacus was trained as such. He slowly climbed the ranks of trusted followers of the Emperor, untill an incident shot him up to an Elite Guard. This Incident was a Theif by the name of Lucius, who stole the Emperors Mirror of Yata and the Bag it belonged in. Spartacus chased Lucius through the City of Gordium by choice and finally cornered him at the Gordias Wall. Lucius, Very smug with this event turned to Spartacus and attacked, dropping the Mirrior. Spartacus Swiftly stopped the attack by setting flames to his fists and striking Lucius's Chest and right arm. Lucius' Right arm now crippled and his Lungs scorched fled from the scene using an ancient teleportation stone that he stole from the Castle. Spartacus kept from Questioning the late use of the Stone, and grabbed the Mirror of Yata and returned it to the Emperor himself. The Emperor greatly satisfied ordered the knights to bow, and the guards to respect the new Elite Guard. Among the Elite guards; Spartacus, Bestiari, and Laquari, Spartacus was the most renowned for his actions for the City-state and nation. Spartacus trained everyday with Bestiari and Laquari, and Soon the 3 were known as "The Trinity Guard." The Emperor was pleased with the 3 and finaly revealed a Secret, Whoever of the 3 could catch the Dark Lord Lucius and kill him would be upgraded to Emissary of Gordium. The 3 Elite Guards, now bounty hunters set off to different portions of the world one at a time. This search went on for months untill news of Bestari's death sweeped the City-state. The Message that was sent back as a last will moment from Bestiari read, "He grew in size, and Power. The blade of grass, cuts flames." The Emperor jested the death of Bestiari to more competition, and offered a bigger award of riches, Women, and honor to the 2 other Elite Guards. The challenge was accepted by Laquari First, who then left the city to get the job done. Laquari was said to travel to the Different Dimension, thats all that was known untill Laquari's death took the City-state by storm. The Citizens then demanded safety, and demanded that Spartacus was given more powers to protect the City-state. The Emperor enraged by the peoples dependes on Spartacus and not him, sent a lighting bolt down into the city, An axe appeared from the lightning and was bestowed upon Spartacus to slay Lucius. Spartacus, weary at first denied such a great axe, but the Emperor insisted, and even held it with honor for him. Spartacus, taking the Axe, got struck with many volts of Lightning, chaning his form into a stronger, wilder beast. Spartacus, now seeing he was not what he used to be renamed himself, Gaiodiaz. The next Night, a worm hole opened in the city of Gordium and Lucius invaded the palace one more, this time, straight to the Emperor's throne room. Gaiodiaz, accepts the challenge of fighting him. Lucius, now having elite swordsmen samurai skills proved to be unbeatable, as Gaiodiaz, with the help of his axe, failed to compete. The Emperor grinned at Gaiodiaz's failure and revealed the Axe's true purpose, "To return all used energy, not back to you, but to I." Gaiodiaz defeated stands in awe, as Lucius swiftly decapitates the Emperor, Returning all the Energy, not back to the Emperor, but to Daiodaiz. The Emperor's death was a holiday of its own, Gaiodaiz's people were no longer inslaved for the use of this city, but by another fellow ship of Gordium, Alexander Empire. Gaiodaiz left the city, to return to his own town state after many years. His people we're sacred but impressed with his changed form and his new name, but accepted it, and informed him of the poeple who were taken to become Gladiators in Alexander's games. Sensing his purpose was not over, Gaiodaiz left the state once more to the city of Alexander, and joined the games as the strongest Gladiator, and later the doctore to train his own people to fight. There is hopes and news of a rebellion. Combos #Murmillo's Sorrow: Base Attack Damage increase x1 > Special Physical attack bonus x1 #Retiari, Try harder!: Base Attack Damage increase x1 > Special Magic bonus x1 > Agility x1 #Now we're cooking!: Base Attack Damage increase x1 > Base Defense increase x1 > Stamina x1 > Contact bonus: Forms a Shield to dispell 1 Harmful Spell. (Stacks) #Best, best, Bestiari: Base Attack Damage increase x1 > Base Defense increase x1 > Special Magic bonus x1 > Contact bonus: Forms a Shield to dispell 1 Harmful Spell. (Stacks) #Can you dodge?: Base Attack Damage increase x2 > Base Defense increase x1 > Special Magic bonus x1 > Contact bonus: Forms a Shield to dispell 1 Harmful Spell. (Stacks) #Still no Challenge: Base Attack Damage increase x2 > Special Magic bonus x1 > Stamina x1 > Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) > Base Defense increase x1 #Sword and Sheild: Base Attack Damage increase x2 > Base Defense increase x2 > Stamina x1 > Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) #Flameing Fists!: Base Attack Damage increase x2 > Base Defense increase x1 > Stamina x1 > Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) x2 > Special Magic bonus x1 #Do you even have HONOR!?: Base Attack Damage increase x1 > Base Defense increase x1 > Stamina x2 > Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) x2 > Special Magic bonus x2 > Contact bonus: Forms a Shield to dispell 1 Harmful Spell. (Stacks) #Double stacks, What does it mean?: Base Attack Damage increase x2 > Special Magic bonus x2 > Stamina x1 > Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) x2 > Increased endurance x1 > Contact bonus: Forms a Shield to dispell 1 Harmful Spell. (Stacks) #Like a Truck... Like a Truck: Base Attack Damage increase x3 > Special Magic bonus x2 > Stamina x1 > Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) x2 > #As weak as a newborn alligator: Base Attack Damage increase x3 > Special Magic bonus x3 > Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) #Can you even stand?: Base Attack Damage increase x3 > Special Magic bonus x2 > Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) > Stamina x1 > Contact bonus: Forms a Shield to dispell 1 Harmful Spell. (Stacks) #Murmillo's GOOD side: Base Attack Damage increase x1 > Special Physical attack bonus x1 > Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) > #Easy does it, Im in no Rush: Base Attack Damage increase x1 > Special Magic bonus x1 > Special Physical attack bonus x1 #Alittle of Everything? you sure?: Base Attack Damage increase x1 > Special Magic bonus x1 > Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) > Stamina x1 > Contact bonus: Forms a Shield to dispell 1 Harmful Spell. (Stacks) #Something like this, except with wings: Base Attack Damage increase x1 > Stamina x1 > Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) > Special Physical attack bonus x1 #Murmillo's RAGE: Base Attack Damage increase x1 > Stamina x1 #Wasent it YOU who challenged ME?: Base Attack Damage increase x1 > Stamina x2 > Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) > Contact bonus: Forms a Shield to dispell 1 Harmful Spell. (Stacks) #(not listed) Final Toccata: Secutor - Secutor - Secutor - Laquari - Bestiari - Gyzarus - Laquari - Bestiari - Gyzarus - Laquari - Bestiari - Gyzarus - Retiari - Darius - Darius - Retiari - Murmillo - Murmillo - Hoplomus - Murmillo - Hoplomus - Darius - Heraklinos. Attacks: Laquari: Increased base attack damage Hoplomus: Increased base defense Murmillo: Special physical attack bonus Bestiari: Special Magic bonus Darius: Increased stamina Retiari: Increased agility Equeste:Increased endurance Gyzarus: Contact bonus: fists become ignited with inestinquishable flames, Deals burn damage to Foe. (Stacks) Heraklinos: Contact bonus: Forms a Shield to dispell 1 Harmful Spell. (Stacks)